csifandomcom-20200225-history
Taxi
Taxi is the twentieth episode in season four of . Synopsis When a man accused of being the "Cabbie Killer" is found dead, Mac and the team must determine if the streets of New York are finally safe. Plot Detectives Flack and Angell are bringing a suspect in when Flack is nearly run down by a taxi cab on a body dump mission. The two detectives are surprised when they see the victim is a New Jersey police officer named Jimmy Chameides. Quinn Shelby, a New Jersey CSI who evaluated the lab several weeks ago, shows up to aid the NY CSIs with the case. Mac Taylor suspects Chameides is the latest victim of the taxi cab killer plaguing New York City. Flack can't recall any unusual details about the cab, but Danny does find a special motor oil made from animal fat. Only one cab company is using it: 5 Brothers Cabs. Flack and Stella visit the company and speak with two cabbies, Jeff and Artie, who insist all of their cabs are accounted for. In the morgue, Sid shows Mac and Quinn that the scratches on Chameides' neck don't match those found on the previous victims, which all read "L 27:29." The coroner also observes that Chameides was beaten by three different assailants before being gassed with carbon monoxide. Angell calls Flack and Danny to tell them she's located the cab, but the three are surprised to discover that the cab was registered to Chameides himself, who was moonlighting as a cabbie. The mayor's criminal justice coordinator, Jordan Gates, turns the heat up on Mac when sensitive information about the marks on the victims' necks appears on Reed Garrett's blog. Mac confronts Reed, but Reed refuses to name his source. Lindsay tells Stella she's identified blood on Chameides's jacket as containing monkey DNA--specifically a white-throated monkey considered a delicacy, despite the fact that it can cause monkey pox. Stella recalls seeing signs of monkey pox on Artie's hands at the cab company, and the man is brought in for questioning. Under interrogation, he admits he and two of his co-workers killed Chameides after reading in Reed's blog that his source said the killer was a driver named Jimmy. Quinn lines up a judge to force Reed to reveal his source, but when Mac goes to try to talk with the young man, he finds him missing, his backpack in front of his apartment door, the keys still in the lock. Mac tries to call Reed, but he's bound and gagged in the cabbie killer's trunk, forced to listen helplessly as the killer pics up a new victim. After the killer murders her, he dumps the body in with Reed. The cabbie killer forces Reed to blog about his exploits while he carves up his latest victim's neck. Mac's entire team works the case. Danny brings Mac Reed's taped interview with the killer and the CSIs hear the killer tell Reed that he suspected Jimmy from 5 Brothers of being the murderer. Lindsay is only able to trace Reed's IP address to Midtown, but Reed leaves clues in his blogs that allow Mac to figure out he's being held at an abandoned brewery. The CSIs arrive just in time: the killer has slit Reed's throat. Stella manages to slow the bleeding, but the killer escapes. Jordan warns Stella that the mayor is going to turn the case over to the FBI's forensics division. Hawkes matches prints on the killer's cab to those found on Chameides's car, leading the CSIs to realize that Chameides and the killer were in a car accident with their cabs. The killer didn't want Chameides to report the incident, so he targeted the man through Reed's blog. Using Reed's recounting of his time in the killer's cab and a worn fire hose in the killer's car that transported the carbon monoxide to the back seat of the cab, the CSIs conclude the killer has been living in an abandoned firehouse in Washington Heights. The CSIs storm the building an apprehend the killer, a religious fanatic suffering from delusions that made him believe the faces he saw on billboards were sinners he needed to deliver to the underworld. The killer finally caught, New Yorkers--including Mac and Reed--can once again safely take cabs. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell * Kyle Gallner as Reed Garrett * Ryan Locke as Cabbie Killer * Jessalyn Gilsig as Jordan Gates * Kristen Dalton as Quinn Shelby * Sammi Rotibi as Arthur Bodie * Lucas Ford as Jeff Conte * Jessica Makinson as Mary Ann D'Amico See Also 420 Category:CSI: NY Season 4